


Showering you with Love

by StellaFleuret



Series: Brohana [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Asian-American Character, Asian-American Dadsona, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFleuret/pseuds/StellaFleuret
Summary: Craig and Dadsona have fun “getting clean” after their date.





	Showering you with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is finally here, yay! Hope people enjoy reading it, but spoilers the sex is not graphic. Just in time, since Valentine's Day is almost here too! ❤️

I’ve always loved Craig’s bathroom: the spacious shower has stone walls, a hi-tech waterfall shower head that I’m considering ordering for my own house, and a small stone bench. The floor is made of rugged stone tiles, too, so slipping is never an issue, especially if we have shower sex.

I just barely register where we’re moving as I feel his hands roam all over my body, his tongue stroking against mine.  Craig opens the glass door and we stumble in; I draw back for air, breathing heavily, to turn the handle to the red-orange light and lifting it so warm water begins to pour on our bodies.

He squeezes a thick dollop of body wash into his hands and begins to massage the bubbly suds all over my chest and back.  I relax into his touch, my eyelids drooping at the feel of his big, warm hands.  Craig takes his sweet time, gently squeezing my ass and then sliding down to my legs and feet, skirting around my erection.

He finally slips a hand around me and I moan and clench my fists, tilting my head back against a wall, feeling myself thickening under his ministrations when he suddenly stops and moves aside so the water rinses the soap off.  Craig lovingly does the same to my hair, his eyes spearing into mine as he massages my scalp.  Then he pulls me in for a kiss, pulling me directly under the spray to rinse my hair off.

I move away with a smile.  “My turn.”

I want to take as long as I can washing Craig, maybe even as long as the massages I give him when he comes back from coaching softball. My hands feel as if they’re tingling as I run them all over his warm muscled body, lingering on his chest, biceps and abdomen.  Even though I haven’t even come close to soaping his legs and ass, he’s already hard and leaking precum.

Without realizing it, I lick my lips.  He must’ve seen that, because he groans and stops me, stepping into the water so the soapsuds trickle off of him.

Craig backs me up against the stone wall and kisses me, hard, stroking my tongue with his and gently grinding his erection against mine. I moan into his mouth, sliding my hands down to squeeze his ass and he laughs against my lips, moving down to nip at my throat.

“I haven’t done your legs yet.”

“Ah, we have a lot of time.”

He turns me around and I bend over, my hands gliding against the wall and arching my back a bit, spreading my legs wider.  I hear a loud squelching sound as Craig squeezes the shower-formulated lube and close my eyes, exhaling when I feel his fingers rubbing it into me.

Then I’m feeling the head of his length pressing and sliding inside in a smooth glide, and my fingernails scrape against the wall. When he bottoms out, I sigh just as I hear him groan, “Ah, fuck, bro,” behind me.

Craig’s hands grip my hips and I shudder, whimpering, when I feel him nudge against my prostate, stars flashing behind my clenched eyelids.  His hand wraps around my erection and when he begins to pump in tandem with his deep thrusts, I feel myself harden even further.

Moans and throaty gasps spill from my lips each time Craig’s thick, hot hard length thrusts into me, and I can feel my climax curling around my spine and fisting my balls.  He fucks me harder and deeper, pressing against my prostate once again and I finally come with a shout, spurting all over his hand, the wall and my stomach. He swells inside me and groans as he comes, and I can feel the warmth drip out of my ass and down my legs.

I slowly right myself up from the wall, impressed my legs haven’t collapsed under me, and Craig pulls out of me with a wet sucking sound.  When I turn to face him with a satisfied smile, his eyes are looking a little dazed.

I kiss him.   “That was amazing, Craig.”

He grins at me and we finish cleaning up before stepping out of the shower.

He wraps the towel around me and slowly, almost tenderly, dries my hair and then my body.  First my shoulders and arms, then my torso, my ass, and my legs.  He dries my length last, and I feel my face redden when it jumps at his touch.  I’m tempted to keep this going in the bedroom, but I’m already getting hungry.

Craig looks up at me with a grin and straightens.  He hands me the towel and runs a hand through his wet hair.  “Your turn.”

I could’ve sighed aloud.  He looks so damn sexy.

I take my sweet time drying his muscular body and am tempted to linger on his arms and chest… but then my stomach growls.

He bursts out laughing and takes the towel from my hands, drying the rest of his legs and hair.  “You’re taking so long, even your stomach is protesting.”

“Well, we had a nice, wet workout,” I say, and he smiles.

“We did.”

We apply lotion and put on our fresh clothes. 

“I’m going to go do the laundry, you can get started first,” Craig says, and I nod and slowly make my way to the kitchen again— a dad’s heaven.  I can’t help the grimace across my face when my sore tender muscles protest and I walk even slower.  Even though we’ve been having sex for a few months, being abstinent for so long must’ve taken its toll.

I pull out the ingredients from the fridge and freezer: two packs of udon, the marinated chicken breasts Craig must’ve done last night, eggs, and spinach.

I have just begun cooking all the ingredients together when Craig walks back into the kitchen.  He pinches my ass cheek and I jump, blushing. 

“Don’t mess with a dad’s cooking, bro. I’m starving,” I tell him, pinching his ass too.

He laughs and hugs me from behind, his warmth and scent enveloping me.  “Smells great.”

When the udon is done, it doesn’t take long for the both of us to clean our plates.  Craig washes the dishes and as soon as he’s finished, he’s kissing and running his hands all over me again.

I can taste the lunch we had on his tongue but I don’t care. 

We half-stumble in the direction of his bedroom, peeling off our clothes for the second time that day.  I try to toss my underwear to the side while walking backwards to the bed but it tangles at my ankles and I trip—

“Oof!”  I land, luckily, on the soft sheets behind me and Craig bursts out laughing.  My cheeks redden and I kick my underwear away so it’s on the floor.

“At least you landed on the bed, bro,” he says, stripping off the rest of his clothes. 

I crawl backward on the blankets and he advances on me with an almost predatory grin.


End file.
